<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He Cares by EllisIsWriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008999">He Cares</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllisIsWriting/pseuds/EllisIsWriting'>EllisIsWriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Don't Like Don't Read, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loneliness, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Praise Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:26:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllisIsWriting/pseuds/EllisIsWriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy couldn’t believe it. They’d all left him, all of them that is except-</p><p>“Where’s everyone else?”</p><p>Dream.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>579</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He Cares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My twt is @ifigetpretty if you wanna interact with me there!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This wasn't supposed to be happening, none of it. His friends, his family were supposed to be here. He’d had it all planned out, everyone was to be here. Where was Wilbur? Where was Fundy and Quality? Where was Tubbo?</p><p>He shouldn’t even be here, he should be in L’Manburg, his nation, his home. Why wasn’t he, why was he stuck here, and why did nobody care! Tommy couldn’t believe it. They’d all left him, all of them that is except-</p><p>“Where’s everyone else?”</p><p>Dream.</p><p>Turning to the side and walking towards the beach so as to not look Dream in the eyes he mumbles out, “Oh I don’t, I don’t know.”</p><p>“Well I’m running a little late, I’m sorry,” Dream replies, easily catching up to his pace approaching the beach. Sighing Tommy steps towards him, offering the armor he knew would be taken from him before he even made it. But he doesn’t take it where Tommy has placed it in front of them.</p><p>Dream shakes his head, “No it’s fine you can keep it.”</p><p>Trying, and Failing, to mask the elation in his voice Tommy questions, “Really? I, thank, thank you Dream.”</p><p>Showing no acknowledgement of his thanks Dream shrugged, “I mean, the party’s today, right?”</p><p>At the mention of the party Tommys brief glee at being able to keep possession of his armor abruptly disappeared. Right the party, the party that no one other than Dream and Tommy himself had yet to show up to.</p><p>At the sight of Tommys mood change Dream hummed, voicing, “Maybe they’re all late, I was late after all, I mean all of them being late is a bit of a stretch but, you never know,” Moving to walk ahead of Tommy to the beach.</p><p>“Um, yeah maybe they’re just all late, that has to be it,” Tommy nodded, trying to convince himself of the statement more so than anything else.<br/>
“Well why don’t we get this started, no point in waiting for them to start the fun,” Said Dream, motioning Tommy to join him on the beach. Body language casual as he sat himself into one of the seats near the water.</p><p>Shaking his head Tommy followed after him, feet dragging in the sand as he turned towards the chest they had placed yesterday. Bending to open it and pick up the cake inside. He shuffled over to the table Dream was at before taking a seat across from the masked man. Fidgeting with his hands as silence lapsed around them nearly into awkwardness Tommy huffed, “Don’t you have to take the dumb mask off if you want to eat some?”</p><p>Considering this for a moment, Dream nodded before moving his hands behind his head. Mask falling to the table as his face was revealed. Tommy stared at him in surprise that he’d actually listened before turning his gaze down at the cake.</p><p>Even after they’d both gotten a piece of the cake Tommy didn’t look toward Dream. It wasn’t that he had thought Dream didn’t have a face or anything stupid like that. It was just that, now that he’d seen the face beneath the mask, all dirty blond hair and freckles and green eyes, he seemed so much more human. Tommy had long since coincided Dream with the image of a monster, something cruel and hated. Not something so human, something so like him.</p><p>At the sound of stone grazing against wood Tommy chanced a glance Dreams way. Watching as the older man brought the mask back to his face before tying in into its original place. Tommy hadn't even realized how tense he was till he made eye contact with a giant smiling peace of stone and breathed a sigh of relief. The thought that such a thing brought more comfort to him than the face of a human staying in the back of his mind all the while.</p><p>The sound of Dreams voice brought him back to the present, “Well, now what do you want to do? It’ll be sun down soon enough and I doubt you’d like to be out here with the threat of mobs.”</p><p>Sundown already? Surely not, he could have sworn that it was only mid day when Dream arrived. It hadn’t been that long already, had it? And no one else had yet to show up. The chances of anyone being this late were near impossible so, so- “No one cares, no one cares about me!”</p><p>Standing up from the table Tommy stalked towards his tent. Dream following after him answering,“No no no, Tommy-”</p><p>“No one cares do they? No one showed up to my party. And it’s the one, the one thing they had to do for me! After exiling me and fucking me over not one of them came with me!”</p><p>Abruptly stopping his movements Tommy sighed, his hands tensing into fists before releasing once more. They had all truly forgotten about him, no one cared.  Losing his composure Tommy slid to the sand beneath him, head falling to rest on his knees. His shoulders shaking more and more as the seconds passed by, a pitiful whine unwillingly leaving his mouth as tears blurred his vision. </p><p>His ears not hearing the slight chuckle Dream gives in response behind him over the sound of his own wet exhales. After what felt like hours but couldn’t be more than a few minutes past, he felt large arms circling his shoulders, the steady heartbeat of dream pressed directly against his back.</p><p>“It’s okay Tommy, I’m here,” Dream drawled, hot puffs of breath gently fanning his ear. He shifted at the light contact, turning and grabbing at the front of Dreams hoodie, hands grasping for anything they can get a hold on.</p><p>“Dream, they don’t, they don’t care about me at all,” he cried, burying his head into Dreams neck while the other continued to whisper sweet nothing into his ears. The effort was futile, only resulting in him sobbing louder. Dream's arms wrapped around him in a makeshift hug, Rubbing slow circles into his back.</p><p>When was the last time he’d been hugged like this? Even before his exile, how long had it been since someone had willingly touched him in such a manner? Was it before the war? Before the elections? Before coming to the SMP entirely? He shuttered again the masked man, trying and failing to stop his train of thought.</p><p>All the warning he got that Dream was about to move the two of them was the shift of the hands on his back sliding slightly lower towards his waist before he was brought into the air. As if on command his legs immediately wrapped around Dreams waist in response. Whether it was from the reflex of not wanting to fall or wanting as much physical contact as possible, Tommy didn’t really care.</p><p>The hands on his waist tightened as Dream began the walk back to his tent, continuing to whisper words of reassurance all the while in an attempt to soothe Tommy in any way possible. Finally making it to the tent he opened it, revealing the contents in the small room as he set Tommy down onto the bed.</p><p>Looking up at Dream Tommy slowly starts to regain his breath. Hands coming up to wipe unshed tears from his puffy and red face, eyes never once leaving Dreams mask throughout the action. Once certain in his ability to stop crying Tommy drops his hands to his sides, finally noticing the position the two of them were currently in.</p><p>Tommy laying on the bed with Dream standing over him, as if a predator that’s just caught it’s prey. His frame seemingly completely blocking Tommy from the exit. After a tense moment where neither Dream nor Tommy spoke Tommy swallowed, throat suddenly dry. All the while never looking anywhere but directly at that white and black mask.</p><p>The air around them seems to shift as Dream moves forward, settling onto the bed in a sitting position right in front of Tommy. His hands grabbing Tommy by the waist and guiding him into Dreams lap. The hands on Tommys sides rubbing up and down as the pair stare at each other, both willing the other to say something as the sound of mobs far into the distance fill the tense silence.</p><p>Dreams the one that finally breaks the stillness with a soft, “Tommy, I care about you.”</p><p>And he did, didn’t he? Dream was the only one who showed up to the party. Other than his dead brother Dream was also the only constant, the person who had come to see him nearly everyday since his exile. That was more than Fundy could say, or Quackity or, or… Tubbo.</p><p>Seeming to take Tommy's total silence as consent to his actions, Dream's hands around his waist shifted under his shirt, grip squeezing the bare skin before gently rubbing in only to repeat the action again and again. Tommy sighed before setting his head in the crook of Dreams neck like before, hands coming up to clasp Dreams shoulders. Body relaxing into Dreams touch.</p><p>“You don’t even need them Tommy, see? I’d take care of you if you let me,” Dream intoned, hands moving up Tommys shirt. Grazing ribs before settling on his chest only to push him away, forcing Tommy's head up from its hiding spot and out of his lap, “You want that don’t you? Want someone to take care of you, to care about you.”</p><p>Dream waited a moment to let Tommy interject if he wanted, hearing no response he continued, “You’d never have to be alone again, all you have to do is say yes.”</p><p>Staring into inky black eyes Tommy considered. He wasn’t naive; he knew what was happening here. Had felt the hands now on him before in slight touches, heard the obviously suggestive tone Dreams voice held sometimes when talking directly at him. He’d never considered it seriously before though, for so long Dream was more enemy than ally. And even then, the war had taken up any thought he had of things like romance or sex.</p><p>Yet now as he looked at Dream right next to him, he didn’t feel hatred or anger, he just felt tired. And maybe before his exile Tommy would have scoffed at the mer idea but really, Dream was right. Dream didn’t have to be here, he could go to L’Manburg at any time but he was here. He cared enough to be here, and that was all Tommy could really ask for. Someone who cared.</p><p>So with a shaky breath, Tommy gave the only answer they both knew he was going to give, “Yes.”</p><p>The shift in Dreams demeanor was instantaneous as he pulled Tommy back into his lap. Hands dragged under his shirt before pulling it above his head revealing Tommys chest and stomach. Keeping one hand rubbing up and down his side while the other reaches behind his head. Effectively untying and removing his mask one handed before advancing his earlier caresses with renewed vigor.</p><p>After a particularly shaky sigh falls out of Tommys mouth Dream sizes his lips in a kiss. The movement at first being soft and languid quickly becoming sloppy and rough. A high pitched whine in the back of Tommys throat as Dream nibbles on his lip, pulling his mouth open to allow Dream's tongue entrie. Licking at his teeth before sliding their tongues together, resulting in groans from both parties.</p><p>After more breathless kissing Tommy pulls back with a sharp gasp, breathing in their shared exhales before diving back in. Grabbing at Dreams hair and yanking him forward to pull them closer together. Tongues clashing wildly as Dream's hands slide down to Tommy's ass before giving it a rough squeeze, Tommy moaning into his mouth in response.</p><p>Dream growls at the sound, pushing Tommy flat onto the bed, staring down at the Flushing boy under him. Without breaking eye contact Dream proceeds to pull his hoodie up over his head, throwing it to the ground and watching as the already blushing boy turns bright red at the sight of his bare chest, “Like what you see?”</p><p>Tommy turns away with a scoff, “As if.”</p><p>Dream’s mouth twitches slightly upward at the words before leaning down to mouth at Tommys neck. Licking the skin before sucking a light bruise into the sensitive flesh. Tommy’s hands come up to clutch at the back of his neck, the movement jerky as if he can’t decide whether to pull Dream closer or push him away. In the end his decision isn’t important as after sucking a few more bruises into the pale skin Dream pulls away on his own.</p><p>Reaching down, Dream begins to undo and pull off Tommys pants, the action punctuated by a sharp intake of breath from the boy himself. Once both Tommys pants and underwear are dealt with and have successfully fallen to the floor, Dream leans back down and whispers, “You’ll be good for me, won’t you Tommy.”</p><p>It's clear the tone leaves no room for disagreement but Tommy nods anyway as Dream deals with his own lower garments in much the same fashion. Once he’s done they’re both completely naked, no barer left between their skin. Tommy swallows as he looks at Dreams dick, head red and smeared with pre cum as it hangs between his legs. Dream smirks at Tommys attention before grabbing his smaller dick, teasing the head with his index finger, feeling it twitch under his movements.</p><p>“Do you like that Tommy?” Dream asks flicking his wrist in a way he knows Tommy will enjoy. Without giving him any time to answer Dream fastens his pace, watching as Tommy's body jerks into his hand. His mouth continuously giving out little ’ah ah ah’s’ at the feeling of each stroke.</p><p>“Dream I'm ahhh, I’m gonna cum please oh let me cum please please please” Tommy babbles, hands coming up to hide his face. Unshed tears in the corners of his eyes at Dreams continued touch.</p><p>“Come on baby, cum for me,” is all Dream can say before Tommy shutters in his grip as Cum coats the inside of Dream's hand. He pushes the soiled fingers into Tommys mouth, who doesn’t even question it and simply licks at his fingers. Sucking them deeper into his mouth as his eyelids fall further closed, becoming mer slits as they stare up at Dream.<br/>

Once he’s satisfied with the thorough cleaning of his fingers Dream removes them and wraps the saliva covered appendages around his still hard dick. Slicking it up with spit before moving up the bed, sliding it over Tommy’s blissed out face before pushing the head to his lips. Tommys eyes widen before he licks over the tip, trying his best to appease Dream through his post orgasm haze. Looking up at him to make direct eye contact Tommy slowly sucks the head into his mouth, tongue lapping at the underside.</p><p>Dream fills him up pretty quickly after that. Knowing that he’s not used to it but still pressing deeper into his mouth, “Fuck Tommy,” He pants. Tommy whines at the praise and he knows that quickly, very quickly, he’s gonna cum. The noises that Tommy makes is something that he can’t get enough of.</p><p>So Dream throws caution to the wind, pressing deeper into his mouth while hopefully still soft enough to not choke him. Dream doesn’t know what to do with himself. It feels so fucking good, and his body is drawing tight and his hands ache to touch him. He feels restless with his pleasure that he knows is about to burst, so he buries his hands in Tommy's blonde hair and tugs.</p><p>His hips stutter and he screws his eyes shut as he pulls out, cumming on Tommys face to the sound of his choked gasps he goans out, “Oh fuck yeah, good boy,” Riding through the waves of oragasm before looking down at Tommy's face covered in cum. In his cum. Fuck.</p><p>Reaching down to the floor Dream finds one of their discarded pieces of clothing and unceremoniously wipes the cum off of Tommys face before pulling him closer. Kissing him once more before wrapping the blanket around them. Pulling Tommy to his chest, “You were such a good boy Tommy, I’ll take care of you. All you need is me.”</p><p>Tommy understood now, he got it. </p><p>No one else wanted him, Dream was the only one.</p><p>And as he curled his body around the masked man he thinks maybe, maybe that isn’t the worst thing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was my first of hopfully many fic's for this fandom, hope you enjoyed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>